The Truten That Wasn't
by Vindali
Summary: Goten knows his feelings. Trunks doesn't want to admit his. What happens when they are locked in the gravity room together? Not what you think! My first shot at a Truten. Please R/R^_^


A/N: Well, this is my first Truten, more or less, so be nice! Or actually be as evil as you want! Just don't forget to review^_^

Disclaimer: Roses are red, violets are blue, I no own, so you no sue. ^_^V

The Truten That Wasn't 

"Why, Trunks? Why can't you love me?" Goten asked quietly, looking after Trunks. 

            Unknown to him, Trunks had heard his question. "Because, I-I can't," he whispered to himself, as he raced the through air. 

            Vegeta sighed, shaking his head. He and Goku had witnessed the whole scene. Goku put a hand on his shoulder. "It'll be alright, Koi. He'll come around."

            "Yeah. He loves him."

            "Then what's the problem?" 

            "He doesn't want to be like me," Vegeta smiled as he looked up at his lover. "Never has, never will."

            Goku laughed. "Well, he can't hide from his feelings forever."

            "Sure he can. Look at us. We did it for over 20 years," he pointed out.  

            "True, but I don't think Goten will let Trunks wait that long," Goku said, as he put his muscular arms around Vegeta's waist. "Poor kid. Can't even face his true feelings for fear of being like his old man." he smirked.

            "I'm hurt," Vegeta mock pouted. 

            "Don't be," Goku replied, claiming his lips in a possessive kiss. 

            "You'd better not do that here," Vegeta said, pulling away, gaining a growl of annoyance from Goku. 

            "Why not?"

            "Because it wouldn't be nice to do what would happen in your son's backyard. We'll save that for tonight," he answered, seductively.

            "Alright," Goku replied, and then sighed, "I'd better go talk to Goten."

            "Hai and I'll go see if I can knock some sense into my brat."

            "Ok, I guess I'll meet you at home then. And you owe me some fun tonight!"

            "You just be ready for me," Vegeta smirked as he blasted off after his son. 

**********

            Trunks could feel Vegeta's ki approach him. He slowed so his father could catch up. "What do you want, Vegeta?" Vegeta flew up to Trunks and smacked him on the back of the head. "What the Hell was that for?!" Trunks asked, holding his head.

            "What do you think it was for, Brat? You can't run from your feelings the way you are."

            "Feelings? What feelings? I don't know what you're talking about," he turned away from his father. 

            "Stop lying, boy. You can't hide the way you feel. So stop trying."

            "What are you talking about? I don't feel anything for Goten."

            "Then why did you assume I was talking about him? I never said anything about him," he sneered.

            "Leave me alone. I don't want to talk about Goten, and I don't want to talk to you."

            "Neither do I. But you can't run from your feelings, so don't try. I know you love him. Why can't you admit it?"

            "I do not. I'm not some fucking fairy like you, Vegeta," Trunks glared at his father. 

            Vegeta glared right back, as he floated directly in front of Trunks. "You, brat, can think what you want about me. I don't care. But if you hurt Goten, it hurts my mate and I don't like that. If you continue to deny you feelings they will destroy you. You just remember that," he finished as he flew off toward his and Goku's house. 

            "You don't know what you're talking about," Trunks whispered, as he was once again flying alone. "I don't love him. I can't love him." 

**********

            "Goten?" Goku called as he entered the house. No one answered, but he could hear muffled sobs coming from the living room. "Goten?" he called more softy, upon entering. He saw Goten sprawled out on the couch, crying in the cushion. He walked over and started rubbing his son's back.

            "How could I ever think he could feel the same way about me, 'Tousan?" Goten asked between sobs

            "Because he does, Goten."

            Goten turned and look up at his father with puffy, pink eyes. "What do you mean?"

            "He does love you, Goten. Everyone can see it. He just won't admit it to himself."

            "Why not?" He asked, sitting up so his father could have a seat.

            "Because he doesn't want to be like Vegeta. You know how he got after they divorced. He hated Vegeta for doing that to Bulma. But the truth was, Bulma didn't love him anymore either. Trunks thought that was a lie so he wouldn't hate his father."

            "But Bulma-san didn't love him anymore."

            "That's right, but Trunks can't accept that. Remember he's got both Bulma and Vegeta's stubbornness in him. When his mind is set on one thing, it's damn near impossible to change it. Don't worry, son, Trunks can't run from his feelings forever."

            Goten smiled. "Thanks Tousan."

            Goku pulled him into a hug. "No problem."

            "When'd you get so smart?"

            Goku smiled. "I don't know. I guess all those years of living with your mother paid off." Goten laughed.

            "Guess so."

**********

            Vegeta sighed. "What's wrong, Koi?" Goku asked, as he snuggled up to his lover.

            "My eldest brat. He still doesn't believe the woman doesn't love me anymore."

            "He just can't accept it. Maybe we should have Bulma talk to him," Goku suggested.

            "Yes, she might be able to talk some sense into him, before his feelings destroy him and Goten."

            Goku sat in thought for a moment or two before jumping out of bed excitedly. "I know! We can have Bulma talk to Trunks, then lock him and Goten in the same room until Trunks faces his feelings."

            "That won't work."

            "Why not?" Goku asked, confused.

            "How are we going to keep him in a room? He could easily blast his way out." At this Goku smiled. "What are you smiling about?"

            "You haven't talked to Bulma in awhile have you?" Vegeta shook his head. "She invented this machine that can generate a force field around a room so no one, no matter what their ki, can get out."

            "And why did she build this?" Vegeta asked, a little worried.

            "I dunno, something about it coming in handy if someone else ever comes to destroy earth again."

            "Clever woman," Vegeta muttered. "That just might do it," he suddenly smiled. 

            "Great! We can talk to Bulma about it tomorrow. But for tonight," Goku pinned Vegeta, smirking. "You owe me some fun." 

Vegeta matched his lover's smirk. "That I do." 

**********

            "That's a great idea!" Bulma decided. "But me talking to him won't help. I've tried before and he just won't listen. From what I've heard from Bra, he thinks I'm just covering for you, Vegeta, so he won't hate you."

            "Damn brat has your stubbornness," Vegeta grunted.

            "My stubbornness?! I think it's more like he's got you hardheadedness," she yelled back at him.

            "Aw, it's like you're married again," Goku laughed.

            Bulma sighed, "You know he's right. Let's just get down to how we're going to get them in the same room to begin with."

            "Well, we could tell the plan to Goten, so then we wouldn't have to trick him."

            "That just leaves our brat," Vegeta said, turning to Bulma.

            "Oh that's easy. I'll just tell him I need help with something. The big problem is keeping him in there with Goten, until the machine warms up."

            Goku pondered this, taping his chin. "Well, we could always hide him under some blankets in the corner," he suggested. 

            "Goku, you're a genius!" she all but shouted.

            "Who would've thought?" Vegeta joked.

            "Hey!"

            "I'm just kidding, Koi."

            "You'd better be," Goku mock pouted.

            "Well, now isn't this nice?" Trunks asked, venom dripping from his voice as he walked into the room. 

            "Hi Honey," Bulma greeted cheerfully.

            "Don't 'Hi Honey' me, Kaasan. I know what you guys were doing. Well, it won't work! I don't feel anything for him, and locking me in a room with him isn't going to change that," he finished, his eyes narrowing as he sent everyone death glares before turning and taking his leave. 

            "Well," Bulma started. "That went well."

            "Oh very," Vegeta agreed with sarcasm.

            "This could still work," Bulma pondered, mainly to herself.

            "How?" Goku asked.

            "Well, we could still put him in the room with my invention. After catching us talking about it, he's not going to think we'd still do it."

            "True," Vegeta smirked. 

**********

            "Trunks honey?" Bulma knocked on his door.

            "Go away mom," was her answer.

            "Trunks let me in. We need to talk."

            "About what?" he snapped as he opened the door. 

            "About your father and I."

            "Oh," he took a seat in the chair at his desk, Bulma sitting on his bed.

            "Honey, you need to realize that your father and I are over. I still love him, but not in that way. We both wanted a divorce. He's not a bad man, Trunks. In fact, he's even nicer now that he's got Son-kun." Bulma laughed. "That sounds so wrong."

            "Kaasan, stop it. I know you're still hurting from him."

            "No, Trunks, I'm really not. Our marriage had been going downhill for years before we got a divorce. And I'm the one who asked him."

            "You were?" Trunks raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

            "Mm-hm," she nodded. "Trunks, your father is a wonderful man. Even more so now that we're divorced and he's with the one he was meant to be with. Son-kun. I know it's different, but different is good. If I had left Son-kun right when I met him simply because he had a tail and super strength, I never would have been able to get all the dragonballs, or meet my first boyfriend," she smiled at the memory. "And then I never would have met your father and you and Bra wouldn't be here." 

            "They're not different Kaasan, they're just wrong," Trunks replied sternly. 

            "How so, Trunks? There is nothing wrong in being with the one you love. You may not approve of you father and Son-kun but there is nothing you can do about it. So you can either get over your homophobia and accept it, or you can hate him for the rest of your life. It's your choice. I can't influence you either way. But try to look at it through Vegeta's point of view. Being in a loveless marriage, seeing your true love everyday and never being able to act on your feelings and be with him. Vegeta and I both agreed it was good thing to get a divorce. I didn't hate him then and I don't hate him now. And neither should you. Think it over and get some sleep." She got up and headed for the door, pausing before she walked out. "I love you, Trunks, and so does Vegeta— nothing you do will ever change that."

**********

            Trunks had a small smile on his face as he made his way down the corridor. Kaasan really doesn't love him like that anymore. Maybe I can forgive Tousan for divorcing her and mating with Goku. Bra seems to be ok with it, so I guess I can give it a chance. He walked on towards the gravity room. Well, might as well get some training in. Guess I'll be loning it for awhile in my training. Kami knows I can't face Goten after what happened yesterday. Trunks sighed as he walked in the closed the door. 

**********

            "Son-kun? It's Bulma. Yeah, he's in the gravity room. Mm-hm, yeah bring him over in about an hour. I'll have everything set up and ready by then. He'll still be in there training. What? Oh, yeah I forgot about that. Don't worry I'll take care of it. Ja Ne." Bulma smirked as she hung up the phone. Trunks this is for your own good. 

**********

            He had been training for a good hour when he felt it. What the hell are they doing here? he asked himself angrily. Someone knocked on the gravity room door. "What?" he snapped. 

            "Hey Trunks. Just wondering if you wanted to spar?" Goku asked through the door. 

            "Fine," Trunks grumbled in response as he turned off the gravity. Goku walked in and closed the door. 

            "So, Trunks how ya been?" He asked in his usual cheerful manner. 

            "Just fine," he got into fighting stance, Goku doing the same. 

            Man, he must still hate me. I hope that changes once he faces his feelings towards Goten.

            The two spared for sometime, Goku gaining the upper hand early on. 

            Guess I should end this soon. Ok here we go. Goku kneed Trunks in the gut causing the demi saiyan to bend over in pain. Then with as much force he could use and not kill Trunks, Goku slammed his hands on the back of Trunks' head sending him to the floor unconscious. "Sorry Trunks but this has to be done." Goku took one more look at the fallen demi saiyan before exiting the room. 

**********

            "Bulma, Vegeta!" Goku called through the house.

            "We're in the living room Son-kun!" Bulma called back.

            "Well, he's unconscious," Goku announced walking in. "Guess I should go get Goten."

            "He'll be reluctant to come Son-kun. You might have to knock him out," Bulma pointed out. 

            "I know," he sighed."

**********

            "Goten? Where are you?" Goku yelled, wandering through the house. 

            "Outside, Tousan," he heard Goten call back. He walked outside and saw his son lying in the grass looking up at the stars. 

            "What are you doing out here?"

            "Just star gazing. What are you doing here? Checking up on me?"

            "Son, I want you to come to Capsule Corp with me."

            "Capsule Corp? Why?"

            "To see Trunks."

            Goten stood and walked a little ways away, crossing his arms. "He doesn't want to see me."

            "Goten, you have to come with me."

            "No, Tousan. I refuse to go if Trunks is just going to avoid me or looks at me as if I've done or feel something unthinkable. I am not going."

            Goku sighed. "Well, then you leave no other choice." He walked up behind his second son. Forgive me Goten. He mentally sighed. Then with as much force as before he brought his hands down on Goten's head, sending the demi to the ground. "I'm sorry Goten, but this is for your own good."

**********

            Trunks came to awhile later, still on the gravity room floor. He looked around and saw Goten sitting on the other side, back against the wall, looking down. What the hell is he doing here? He looked around and noticed the door was open yet Goten was still there. Oh dear kami. They did it. They actually did it. Damn it Kaasan. He growled quietly to himself. He stood, being as quiet as he could, but with his superior saiyan hearing Goten picked up the movement and looked up. 

            "Hey Trunks. 'Bout time you woke up."

            "Why are you here?" Trunks asked, eyes narrowing.

            "Good question. The last thing I remember is my Tousan asking me to come here with him. I refused, he knocked me out, and I woke up here."

            Yeah right. You probably were all to happy to come.

            "I tried to get out," Goten continued. "But there's a force field or something cause when I opened the door and tried to walk out I got shocked."

            "Hn." Trunks walked to the open door and tired to walk through, receiving a powerful shock, making his hair stick on end. 

            "You just had to try it didn't you?" Goten laughed, as he started pointing at Trunks' hair. 

            "What?" Trunks snapped. 

            "Your-your hair!" Goten continued to point as he laughed. 

            Trunks put a hand to his hair before walking over and touching his finger to Goten's shoulder, giving him a powerful shock.

            "Ow! Hey! What the hell was that for?" Goten growled, standing up.

            "For laughing at me and getting my O'Kaasan to help you."

            "What? I laughed because your hair was sticking up. And I did not ask you Kaasan for anything! If I had, do you really think my Tousan would have had to knock me out to get me here?"

            "How do I know you didn't just let him hit you to give you a bump so it would look like he knocked you out?"

            "You're just going to have to trust me. You never had any problems with that before. Why can't you now?"

            "Because you've been lying to me for years!" Trunks yelled back. 

*Flash back*

            "Trunks, there's something I need to tell you. Something I should have told you a long time ago."

            "What is it, Chibi?" Trunks asked, sitting next to his long time friend. 

            Goten took a deep breath. "Trunks, I've had these feelings for years. At first I didn't know what they meant. And then when I finally figured it out, I thought it was wrong. That I was wrong for feeling this way. But-But I've come to realize it's not wrong. It's who I am and it's how I feel. I can't hide it anymore."

            "What are you talking about, Chibi?" The purple haired demi asked, confusion written on his face. 

            "Trunks, I……….I love you. I always have."

            "I love you too man. You're my best friend."

            Goten sighed. "I don't mean that way. I mean, I love you. Like our dads love each other," he clarified.

            Trunks' face paled. "You-your gay? And-and you love me?" he asked, disbelieving.

            Goten nodded and looked down as if ashamed of his feelings. And he was. I knew I shouldn't have told him. He thinks I'm disgusting now. Look at his face. He thinks I'm terrible. I shouldn't have said anything.

*End of Flash back*

            "Trunks, it looks like we're gonna be stuck in here for awhile, so let's stop this damn fighting," Goten sighed. 

            Trunks hmphed in response, leaning against the opposite wall, in a very Vegeta like pose, and closed his eyes. 

            "Why did they lock us in here anyway?" Goten said, trying to break the uncomfortable silence. 

            Trunks opened his eyes and answered in an angered voice. 'They think if they lock us up together I'll face my feelings-which I don't have- and admit I do love you."

            "Oh," was all Goten said, a sad look gracing his face. "Well, if those feelings aren't there why are they still doing this?"

            "Because my O'Kaasan and Vegeta won't listen to what I say. They think they know what's best for me and how I feel." He sighed. "They just don't understand."

            "Maybe they understand more than you think," Goten said quietly. 

            "Goten, you don't know what you're talking about so just shut up!" he yelled, jumping from the wall. 

            Goten started but jumped up as well. "I'm only trying to help, Trunks. I'm still your best friend!"

            "Are you sure?! Are you really? How can I be best friends with someone who's gay and who loves me?!"

            "Are you mad at the fact that I'm gay, or the fact that I can admit that I love you? Or is it the fact your parents might be right about you?" He was slowly backing Trunks into the wall. Trunks' back was pressing against the wall. He looked franticly around for a way out. Upon hearing Goten's words he saw no other way out of the uncomfortable position, but to pull his arm back and punch his long time friend across the cheek. 

            Goten flew to the ground on the other side of the gravity room. He held his hand to his face, wiping the slow trail of blood from the corner of his mouth. Trunks looked down at his hand, then to the blood on Goten's face. His face contorted from fear and anger to an almost sad state. "Oh, Goten," he took a step forward, Goten cowered back. "Goten, I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hit you." The younger demi crawled backward to the wall not responding. "Goten, I-I'm sorry. It's just you were backing me into the wall."

            "So you felt the need to punch me?" he snapped back.

            "Well, excuse me! Next time don't trap me against the wall!" 

            "I was just trying to help you, Trunks! You may hate me now but I still care about you. I still love you." Trunks lunged from the wall, directly at Goten, slamming him into the wall, punching his face repeatedly. 

            "Stop saying that! I'm not gay and I don't love you, so stop it!" He screamed. 

            Too busy letting his rage out on Goten, he never heard the shield machine shut down, or Goku race in. Goku tore Trunks from Goten, his bloody body falling limply to the floor. Goku held Trunks tight as Vegeta ran in. He looked from Goten's unconscious body to his mate holding his son back. Vegeta growled and stomped over to his son.

            "Your son is trying to kill mine, Vegeta," Goku spat, glaring death at Trunks. Bulma ran in and screamed when she saw Goten. She ran and checked his pulse before turning to glare at her son. 

            "Trunks! How could you!? He's your best friend!" she screamed. "You're just lucky he's still alive or Goku would have already killed you!"

            Bra came racing in having heard all the shouts. "What's with all the ye-" her eyes grew to a new size at the sight. "What the fucking hell?!" she cried. Neither Vegeta nor Bulma yelled at her language, too preoccupied by the situation. Bra ran over to her brother and started punching him in the gut as hard as she could. "You asshole! How could you!?" she screamed again, continuing her onslaught. Goku continued to hold Trunks back, Vegeta and Bulma merely watching their daughter letting her anger out. "You monster! Why did you do this? How could?" she asked again. "He's your best friend for Kami's sake! Answer me!" Trunks merely looked away from his little sister, barely feeling her punches.  She stopped her efforts after several minutes, tears swiftly gliding down her face. 

            Bulma looked at Goten's downed form and then turned sadly at her son. "I guess this wasn't such a good idea after all." Her sad face twisted into anger but she continued to speak quietly. "I can't believe you, Trunks. He's your best friend. Why, Trunks? Why?"

            Trunks looked down, still avoiding everyone's eyes. Vegeta walked to his son and grabbed his head forcing him to look at Goten. "Look at what you have done, Brat. Now answer your mother." 

            Trunks got his first look at Goten. Oh, Kami. What _did _I do? Goten, I'm sorry. he inwardly sighed.

            "Well?" Bra asked, tears still falling down her face. 

            He turned his eyes, avoiding their gazes once again as well as Goten's body. Goku threw him down to the ground, sending him a glare not used since Frezia. "Look me in the eyes, Trunks." Trunks only looked away more. Goku growled and grabbed the collar, pulling him sternly to his eye level. "If Goten didn't feel for you the way he does, I'd kill you myself. I don't ever want you near my son again. Stay away." He threw Trunks down once again, picked up his unconscious son gingerly and walked out.

            Vegeta sent his son one last death glare before following his mate. Bra's tears continued to fall as she silently walked out. Bulma turned to her son again and spoke in the same soft voice. "Vegeta was right, your feelings will destroy you, as well as Goten. I'm disappointed in you, Trunks. I thought we raised you to trust your feelings, not run away from them." She quickly walked out, leaving him to his own thoughts and guilt. Trunks picked himself up and walked slowly outside before taking to the air. 

**********

Trunks had been flying blindly for hours, not really going to any certain location, just flying. How could I have done that to him? Just for what he said? I beat him senseless for what he said?  I could have just pushed him and gotten him to leave me alone. But no, I had to act out of fear. Fear? What was I fearing? His feelings? What he might do to me once he finished cornering me? What am I saying? Goten would never force me to do anything. He let out a loud, long sigh. How could I do that to him?

**********

Goten was still unconscious, lying in a guest bed in his father's cabin, his father watching over him from a chair next to the bed. He looked at his youngest and took stock of his injuries. 

Goten's lip had scabbed over where it had split. His left eye donned quite a shiner, a big bump on his head, and there was a dark bruise on his right cheek.  

            That's bastard. How could he have done this to his best friend? Thoughts of what he had said to Trunks played in his mind. _'If Goten didn't feel for you the way he does, I'd kill you myself. I don't ever want you near my son again. Stay away.'  _The thingthat scared Goku the most was that when he said it, he actually would've lived up to his words. 

            When he had run into the gravity room and saw Trunks pummeling his son, he had to use every ounce of control he had not to tackle and beat the living hell out of him. He looked to his youngest again and sighed. 

            "I'm sorry for my brat, Koi," Vegeta said quietly from the doorway. Goku looked up, his expression soft once again. 

            "Don't be sorry, Vegeta. It's Trunks who did this. He's the once who should be sorry." He turned back to Goten. 

            "Don't worry about him, he's strong. Takes after his O'Tousan," Vegeta smirked, before he turned back around and walked out, Goku smiling back at him. 

**********

            "So you did it. I can't believe you actually tired to kill him." Vegeta said to his son. 

            "I didn't try to kill him. I-He," Trunks sighed. "He just wouldn't stop. He just kept…he just kept telling me what he THINKS I feel."

            "What he thinks or what he knows?"

            "What he thinks, O'Tousan," Trunks snapped harshly, glaring down at his father.

            "Trunks, you need to get it through that thick skull of yours that you can't stop your feelings. Even I know that! If I had let my feelings for Kakarotto stay bottled inside like I have with every other emotion in the past years, they would have destroyed me. Slowly, painfully eating my insides until I was nothing but an empty shell. I refused to let that happen, and so should you." 

            "Will you just shut up and leave me alone?! You don't know everything about me. As often as you say you know what I feel you know nothing about me. You never have and you never will."

            Vegeta scowled. "I know more than you think, Trunks. And I pity you, boy. Don't run from your feelings and cast people away like I did. It will only bring you pain and loneliness." His faced soften a little. "Just listen to what I said, and maybe go talk to Kakarotto's brat. Although I doubt Kakarotto would let you near him. You did quite a number on the boy. Are you proud of yourself?"

            Trunks sighed. "No, I am not proud of nearly killing Goten. I didn't mean for it to happen. He just-" He sighed again. "He just wouldn't stop." Without another word the purple demi took off into the air. 

            "That boy will be the cause of my insanity yet," Vegeta sighed before talking off in the opposite direction. 

**********

            Flying around blindly wasn't something Trunks normally enjoyed doing. Where the hell am I anyways? He looked down at the landscape. He sighed upon seeing a familiar cabin in the distance. How the hell did I end up at O'Tousan and Goku's cabin? He stopped mid-air, intent on turning around. Taking one more look at the cabin he launched off back towards Capsule Corp. 

******

"The brat almost came," Vegeta said as he walked into the room Goten was still sleeping in. Goku looked up. 

            "Yeah. Wonder what stopped him?"

            "Besides still not facing his feelings, maybe that threat of yours had something to do with it," Vegeta smirked.

            Goku grinned sheepishly. "Yeah, I was just mad at the time."

            "I saw your eyes, Koi. You would've," Vegeta replied seriously.

            Goku sighed. "You're right, Vegeta. It's not that I wanted to, it's just…what I saw Trunks beating Goten I started to snap. I was all ready to beat him silly. 

            "But you stopped yourself,' Vegeta pointed out. 

            "Only because you ran in. I don't really know what would've happened if you hadn't," he replied, ashamed of himself. 

            "The point is you didn't."

            "But I would've. I've never been that mad, not even when I was fighting Frezia."

            "Koi, stop. You might've punched him around a little but you wouldn't have seriously hurt the boy. Apart from what you think you would have done, your heart is too pure to do that."

            Goku sighed. "I hope you're right, Koi. I really do." 

**********

            Goten moaned as he regained consciousness. Pain enveloped his whole body as he fought to open his eyes. Not just the physical pain if being beaten, but pain his heart felt. Trunks, why did you do this? Why did you hurt me? What did I do? He asked himself over and over, giving up opening his eyes. He felt too much pain from his heart to even want to get up. He just wanted to go back to the safety of the warm blackness only unconsciousness could bring. 

            "Goten?" Goku called softly. "Come on, son, open your eyes." Reluctantly Goten opened his one good eye, the other swollen shut. "Hey, son!" he greeted in his usual cheerful manner. "How are you feeling?" 

            Goten raised a hand to his swollen eye, flinching when it made contact. "Like shit."

            "You look it too," Vegeta smirked from the corner. 

            "Gee thanks, Vegeta," he smiled back.

            "Goten, I'm sorry for knocking you out and locking you in with Trunks. I didn't mean for you to get hurt. I didn't think you guys would start fighting," Goku said quietly. 

            "Tousan, I forgive you," the young demi sighed, "I didn't think Trunks would attack me either."

            "Kakarotto, I would like to talk to Goten alone," Vegeta stated. Goku looked from his son to his mate before nodding.

            "I'll bring you some food up a little later." Goten smiled at the prospect of food as his father quietly exited the room. 

            As soon as they were alone Vegeta started in on Goten. "How could you be so stupid? You know damn well that damn brat of mine doesn't want to admit to his feelings! How did you think he'd react if you just kept up? He could have killed you before you lifted a finger to him."

            Goten's good eye narrowed. "Well, excuse me for telling him the truth! I was wrong to ever admit my feelings! Oh please, O'Mighty Prince of Saiyans, please forgive me!" He yelled sarcastically. 

            "Watch your tongue, boy! You are in no condition to insult me. You are in my house and you will be more respectful to me!"

            "Then watch what you say to me! I did nothing wrong in telling Trunks how I feel and I did nothing wrong while we were locked in the Gravity room. So why don't you just leave me the Hell alone?" Vegeta glared at the boy once more before taking his leave. 

**********

"You didn't have to be so hard on him, Koi," Goku said, as his mate stomped into the room. 

            "Hn," Vegeta sat down. "Both our brats need help."

            Goku laughed. "Yeah, well they're both young."

            "Yeah, young and stupid." 

Goku laughed again before turning serious. "Well, Goten will be fine, physically. But I don't know about emotionally. What Trunks did to him, it hurt him, deep down."

            "I know, Koi, I know. But the boy is strong. He'll pull through and if my brat doesn't admit his feelings, he'll get over it."

            "What if he doesn't want to?" Goku asked seriously.

            "Then he will go into a deep depression and it could eventually destroy him," Vegeta answered quietly. 

            "That's what I was afraid of," Goku sighed. "I better go talk to him. I don't want anything else to happen to him." 

**********

            "Goten?" Goku opened the door. "I need to talk to you." He sat in the chair again and looked at his second born. His wounds were already beginning to heal; soon there would be no trace of them— at least not on the outside. "Goten, I just need to know you are going to be ok."

            "Sure I'll be ok, Tousan. I've gotten beat up worse than that sparing with you and Vegeta," Goten tried to get around the conversation. He knew where this was going and he didn't want to think about, let alone talk about it. 

            "That's not what I mean, I want to know if you are going to be ok if… Trunks doesn't want to admit." 

            Goten looked down. "I thought about that. And if he doesn't, I don't know what I'll do. He's been my best friend since… Hell I don't even know when. Even if he doesn't love me as I do him, I don't want to lose him. I don't think I could bear to have him not want to see me again." He blinked, willing the hot tears to stay within the confines of his eyes. "I don't even care if he does or doesn't love me. I just don't care anymore. I just want him to be ok with me. Not to look at me with disgust. I want my best friend back," the tears finally escaped and burned his cheeks as they raced down his face,

            Goku held his arms open and his son fell into them, the comforting arms encircling this son. Goku rubbed small circles, attempting to comfort him. "I know, son. Let it out. Let it all out. It's not good to hold your feelings in. You did the right thing in telling Trunks. Don't ever think it wasn't. I'm proud of you for feeling what you feel and not pushing it away." 

            Goten hugged his father tighter. "Thank you, Tousan."

**********

            A week. It had been one week since the gravity room incident. Goten had long since gone back to his own home, his external injuries healed. He trained outside everyday, thinking and focusing on finding Trunks ki, yet finding nothing. His father had told him that Trunks had been hiding his ki since the morning after he beat Goten. 

            Goten sighed as he realized his attempts were in vain. No one's gonna be able to find him until he's ready to be found. He decided to himself. I only wish he'd hurry up before I change my mind. He sighed. Then without warning he detected Trunks' ki. It was right behind him. Goten slowly turned and looked at his long time best friend. He opened his mouth to speak, but Trunks beat him to it. 

            "Goten, we need to talk," Trunks stated.

            "I have nothing to say to you, Trunks," Goten said defiantly, turning his back to the lavender haired demi. 

            "Goten, please. I… I want to apologize for what I did to you."

            "You mean for beating the shit out of me?" Goten spat. 

            Trunks sighed. "Goten, I didn't mean to. It's not like I wanted to. It just kinda happened."  Goten snorted in response. "I don't expect you to forgive me, but I was hoping we could be friends again. Go back to how things were."  

            Goten turned and looked at Trunks with pain filled eyes. "Things can never be as they were. You'll never accept me or the feelings I have toward you. As much as it pains me to say it, I think we should just stay away from each other for awhile. You know, get some space, until I get my feelings straight, and until you gets yours straight." 

            The pain on the other demi's face was evident as the realization of what he meant. Trunks nodded sadly. "Ok, Goten. If that's what you want. I guess I'll see you around, maybe." He lifted into the air. "Ja Ne, Chibi." Looking back once last him, he tore off into the air. 

            "Ja Ne, Trunks," Goten said quietly. A lone tear gliding slowly down his cheek. 

*****3 Years Later*****

"Wow! Welcome home, Trunks!" Goku grinned, clapping the young demi on the back.

            "Thanks, Goku," he smiled. "Where's my O'Tousan?"

            "The gravity room. Where else?" He laughed.

**********

            Trunks walked quietly into the gravity room. Vegeta was sitting on the floor mediating.  

"Hello, O'Tousan. It's good to see you."

            Vegeta didn't open his eyes. "Have you been to see your O'Kaasan yet?"

            "No."

            "She has been bitching at Kakarotto and me to go into space and find you."

            "I'm sorry. I just needed to be by myself and think."

            "For three years, Boy?"

            "Yes."

            "What did you think about?"

            Sure NOW he's taking an interest in what I think. "Stuff." Vegeta grunted. "Life."

            "Your feelings." It was a statement, not a question.

            "Yes."

            "For Goten." Another statement.

            Goten? Since when does he call Goten by his name? "Yes, my feelings for Goten," Trunks answered seriously.

            "Well, you're too late."

            "What? Too late? What are you taking about?"

            Vegeta opened his eyes and looked at his son. "He as found another. A more suitable mate for himself." Trunks' heart stopped. "While you were off wandering around space, Goten found someone who knew their feelings and weren't afraid to express them." 

            He… found someone else? No. No! I finally had a chance and now it's gone? "Are they married?" Say no, say no.

            "No."

            Yes! There might still be a chance yet!

            "Oddly enough you've arrived home right in time to witness the useless ritual."

            "In time? When is it?" He asked anxiously.

            "Tomorrow, noon." He closed his eyes once again.

            Still enough time. I've got to get to him. He turned on his heel and started towards the door but Vegeta materialized in front of him, glaring into the eyes of his first born. 

            "You will not stop this."

            "How do you know that's where I'm going? I could be going to see O'Kaasan and Bra," he glared back.

            "Don't give me that shit, boy. I know what you're going to do and I'm telling you no. It took him far to long to get over you. These last three years have not been easy on him. This boy he has chosen has been here to help him. You have not. You will not stop their union. You will not hurt him again. You do I, will kill you. He does not deserve anymore suffering in his life." 

            "You cannot tell me what to do, O'Tousan. I am not a child anymore. I make my own rules."

            "Fine," Vegeta growled at his son. "But if you stop their union Goten will not forgive you."

            "You should go and talk to him though," Goku walked in. "he deserves to hear what you feel for him."

            "Thank you, Goku," Trunks said walking past his father towards the door.

            "But, Trunks," Goku said as the demi walked by. "If you hurt my son again, I will kill you," he spoke in a gruff, non-Goku like voice, his eyes narrowed. Trunks gulped before he nodded and quickly exited the room.  

**********

"I can't believe this day has finally come. I'm so nervous!" Goten laughed anxiously. 

            "Don't be, Goten. You look wonderful and you're marrying a great guy!" Goku smiled. 

            "I know," he grinned back at his father. "Zumitsu is wonderful. Tousan do you think you could go check on him, please?"

            Goku laughed. "Sure thing, son. Besides it's my job as the bride's father to scare the groom to death," he smirked. 

            Goten laughed. "Be nice, Tousan!" he pushed his father out the door. He walked to the bay windows and looked out. "Trunks," he sighed. 

            "Yes, Chibi?" Goten jumped a mile and spun around. 

            "Trunks! You scared the shit outta me!"

            "Such a dirty mouth you've developed, Goten" Trunks smirked.

            Goten smiled. "It's great to see you, Trunks. When did you get back?"

            "Yesterday. My 'O'Tousan told me you were getting married today, so I thought I'd drop by and see the bride," he smiled, his friend smiled back. Trunks walked to the window and gazed sadly out.

            "What is it, Trunks? What's wrong?"

            "Goten I… You know three years ago when you told me you loved me? And we got locked in the gravity room?"

            "How could I forget? I've still got a scar on my head," the black haired demi laughed. 

            "Do you remember what you said to get that scar?"

            "Something along the lines of, are you sure you don't return my feelings?"

            "Close enough. After we… after we talked that last time, I went off by myself into space. To think, to sort things out."

            "I remember, you've been gone ever since. I thought I was imagining things when I felt your ki last night."

            A small smile crept to Trunks face. "I came back because… because I wanted to see you— I needed to see you."

            "Needed to see me? Why? Is there something wrong?" Goten's eyes reflected nothing but concern and care for his friend. 

            "Yes, I needed… I need to tell you that-that you were right about me." A confused look passed over Goten's face. "About my feelings," Trunks explained. "My feelings for you." Goten's eyes widen, finally understanding.

            He looked down and smiled. "So your Tousan was right. I wouldn't tell him though."

            Trunks smiled. "He always knows. He's the one that told me you were getting married. When he did, it felt like someone was punching me in the heart, over and over again. The thought that I had finally figured out my feelings for you, but knowing you are to be with another, was too painful. I wanted to come over to see you right then. I needed to talk to you."

            Goten looked surprising calm. "What stopped you?"

            "O'Tousan. He told me to stay out of your life. That you had found someone who knew exactly how he felt about you. He said that if I hurt you again he'd kill me himself. Honestly I think he likes you a lot more than he lets on."

            "Yes, well, we've gotten surprisingly close these last three years." He looked down. "Do you really mean it, Trunks?"

            "Yes, Goten, I love you."

            A sad smile passed over Goten's face. "Too bad you hadn't come back two years ago. Before I met Zumitsu."

            Trunks looked down. "I'm sorry I said anything. I just thought I should tell you. You deserved to know." He looked up and saw tears gliding silently down Goten's face. "I'm upsetting you, I'll leave." He turned and started walking to the door.

            "Trunks, wait!" Goten ran over, wrapped his arms around Trunks' waist and buried his head against his chest. Trunks' eyes widened in disbelief but quickly regained his composure and followed the younger demi's example. They stood that way for several minutes before Goten spoke up. "Thank you, Trunks. I love you too. I always will but-" Trunks held him closer.

            "But?" There's always a but.  

            "But I still love Zumitsu. He has been here for me. He understands my family. He understands me. He knows what I am and he's still here. Did you know that my O'Kaasan died last year?" 

            A shocked look crossed over Trunks' face as he shook his head. Chichi-san is dead? "How?"

            "Leukemia. It took her slowly and painfully too. It killed me everyday to watch her slip further and further away from the life she loved." He pulled away from Trunks and sat on the bench in from of the window. "By the time it finally took her," a fresh set of tears fell from his eyes. "She could barely even move, she was so thin, Trunks. Her skin looked three sizes to big. After she was gone, I couldn't take it anymore. I had lost another person I loved dearly." He turned to look at Trunks again. "Do you know how close I was to killing myself?"

            Trunks looked into the eyes of his friend and nearly feel backwards at the emotions he saw there. Pain, despair, hate, anger, love.

            "I was so close. I had the ki ball ready in my hand, held up to my chest. I felt so alone and wanted it to end. And you know what's funny?" Trunks shook his head. "I held it there for over five minutes. I don't know why, but looking back now I realize I was waiting for you. I was waiting for you to save me, save me from myself. But when  the window broke and someone jumped on me and aimed my hand away, it wasn't you. It was Zumitsu. He punched me in the face as hard as he could, though it didn't hurt." He smiled. "But that hit knocked some sense into me. I realized I wasn't alone and I did have something to live for."

            "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, Goten," the purple haired demi whispered.

            "It's ok, Trunks. I'm actually kinda glad you didn't. I never would have realized I love him. I'd been lying to myself. Telling my mind that I could love no one but you." He looked back out the window. "But when I looked into his eyes after he punched me, I could see into his soul. All his emotions were clear. But the one I remember seeing most," he turned once again to Trunks, "was love. I finally stopped lying to my mind and started listening to my heart." 

            Trunks feigned the best smile he could. "I'm happy for you, Goten." Liar. Shut up. 

            Goten stood and hugged his best friend again. "I'm so happy you're here, Trunks. When I get back from my honeymoon. I want to hear about all the adventures you had in space." Still holding his feigned smile, Trunks nodded. 

            "Goten?" Goku opened the door. "It's time," his smile was wider than ever. 

            Goten's smile widened. "Ok, Tousan. Just give me one more minute."

            Goku looked between the two, the smile never leaving his face. "Ok, but you better hurry. Zumitsu looks about ready to snap. Bra won't leave him alone." Both demi's laughed as the door closed.

            Goten walked to the full length mirror, inspecting himself. 

            "You look beautiful, Goten." Goten turned away form the mirror and blushed. He bit his lip nervously. "What's wrong, Goten?" the lavender haired wonder asked, concerned.

            "Trunks… Trunks I know it's been three years and so much has happened to the both of us but- but we're still best friends right?"

            Trunks smiled a genuine smile. "Always and forever, Chibi." 

**********

            Trunks stood in the back of the chapel, watching as Goten and Zumitsu held hands and listened to the priest. Vegeta walked over to his son and leaned against the wall in his usual style. 

            "What are you doing here, Brat?" Vegeta asked.

            "Goku invited me," he answered, not taking his eyes off the couple up front.

            "You came to stop him." It was a statement not a question.

            "I did."

            "You failed," he smirked.

            "Yes."

            "You're lucky."

            "How so?" he looked at his father, confusion clear on his face.

            "Now Kakarotto won't kill you."

            "Oh, yes. O'Tousan, I want you to answer a question."

            "What?"

            "Goten said that you two have become closer in the last three years."

            "Yes, what about it?"

            "How did you get close?"

            Vegeta watched Goten and Zumitsu stare into each other's eyes, ignoring the priest. He answered in a quiet voice. "Two and a half years ago Kakarotto came down with an illness. It kept him bed ridden for close to seven months. He was very weak and no one could tell whether or not he would make it. Goten and I stayed by his side the whole seven months. We were forced to be together everyday. Somehow he worked his way under my skin and when everyone thought Kakarotto would die, he and I opened up to each other. I still don't know how the brat managed it," he smirked. "Too much like his O'Tousan." 

            Trunks smiled. "Yeah." His smiled quickly turned into a frown. "Two and a half years for seven months?" Vegeta nodded. "Goten said his O'Kaasan was diagnosed with Leukemia two years ago."

            "Yes. The old bag died last year."

            "He went from his O'Tousan near dying to his O'Kaasan's death?" Trunks asked quietly.

            "The boy has had a rough few years."

            "That's why you didn't want me to talk to him, isn't it?" Vegeta grunted a yes as his response. "You didn't want me to stop the wedding because it could interfere with Goten being happy."

            "Not could. You would ruin this for him. I knew you would try. As did Kakarotto."

            "I've never wanted to cause Goten unhappiness."

            "You may not have wanted to but you did."

            Trunks sighed. "I know, but I won't ever again."

            "Good." Vegeta stalked off to the corner, stilling watching the duo in front. 

              "And if anyone has reason these two should no be joined in holy matrimony, let the, speak now or forever hold their peace." 

            That famous line. One of the few lines anyone ever listens to. Will anyone speak out against them? Or is everyone happy for the near-wed couple? 

            I can't just stand here like this. I love you, Goten. I want you. But-but I want you to be happy. Trunks thoughts sadly to himself.

            Upon hearing the priest's words Vegeta looked over at his son, sending him a look that said, 'If you value your life you won't speak'. 

            This is what you want Goten. I won't speak against it.

            "Very well," the priest continued. "Zumitsu, do you take Goten as your lawfully wedded husband? To have and to hold, through sickness and in health, as long as you both shall live?"

            Zumitsu didn't hesitate for a second. "I do."

            The priest turned to Goten and repeated the vow.  

            All eyes were on Goten. He looked around the room to his father who gave him a thumbs up sign. He looked to Vegeta, who merely smirked with pride. Then he looked at Trunks. He stood in the back of the chapel, a sad look gracing his perfect features. Trunks looked up and caught Goten's eyes. He feigned a smile of reassurance, which Goten returned with his own. 

            Goten turned back and looked into the eyes of his soon to be lover. The eyes that held so much love, for him. The same eyes he had looked up into the day he had tried to kill himself. The eyes of the man he loved. 

            "I do."

            "Then by the power vested in me, by the city of Ginger Town, I now pronounce you life partners."

            Cheers rang out in the chapel as the newlyweds shared their first kiss. No one seemed to notice the small tear that trickled down the face of the lavender haired man in the back. 

            Trunks took on more look at the kissing duo before quickly exiting the chapel and taking to the air. 

~Owari~

A/N: So? What'd ya think? Good? Bad? Didn't actually read it? Whichever one it is go review! I live for reviews, good or bad^_^ 

And I'd like to thank my o-so-gracious beta reader Aijin! Thankx for all the help^_^V

~Vindali


End file.
